BEBAS
by elkyouya
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro merasa kebebasannya telah di jajah oleh Akashi Seijuro. "untuk EVENT Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia"


Untuk Event Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia

 **[ BEBAS ]**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Akashi Seijuro**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Mayuzumi membaca Light Novel di atap sekolahnya seperti biasanya. Surai **putih** nya yang sedikit panjang terombang-ambing karena angin musim Semi yang sedikit kencang. Wajahnya terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi hampir bahkan mendekati wajah kesepian. Namun ia tidak merasa kesepian sama sekali. Memang seperti itulah Mayuzumi Chihiro, ia lebih memilih kesendirian dari pada berbaur dengan sesamanya. Menurutnya tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada ketenangan. Ketenangan adalah kebebasan baginya. Baginya membatasi diri dari kegiatan sosial, dan menikmati ketenangan di atap sekolah sampai ia lulus adalah wujud kemerdekaan masa-masa SMAnya.

Namun...

Ketenangan itu mulai berubah sejak adik kelas berambut **merah** dengan intimidasi yang luar biasa itu mulai mendatanginya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro-san ka?"

.

.

.

Di jajah, yah.. pada awalnya Mayuzumi merasa seperti itu kebebasannya telah di jajah oleh seorang bocah kelas satu bernama Akashi Seijuro. Sejak anak itu mendatanginya di atap sekolah. Hidupnya tak lagi setenang dan sebebas dulu. Hidupnya mulai mengenal perintah. Perintah yang mutlak dan absolut dari Seorang Bocah ber-pupil berbeda tersebut.

"Chihiro" Di jajah, bahkan ia tak bisa menolak ketika Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa 'senpai' ataupun 'san' di belakangnya.

"Hancurkan mereka." perintah. Dan perintahnya adalah mutlak. Dan Chihiro hanya bisa menurutinya tanpa melawan.

Ia bersama tim Rakuzan benar-benar menghancurkan tim lawan. Ada sedikit rasa aneh di dalam dada Mayuzumi. _Apa ini?_ Batinnya bertanya. Perasaan itu tak asing. Itu hampir sama seperti saat ia mendapati kabar bahwa Author dari LN favoritnya akan menerbitkan LN baru. _Perasaan senang kah? Namun patutkah aku merasa senang di saat aku merasa kebebasanku mulai di jajah?_ Pikiranya mulai menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia merasakan perasaan bahagia itu ketika ia sedang di jajah. Namun berulang kali ia memikirkannya. Berulang kali ia dan timnya meraih kemenangan. Dan lagi-lagi dan lagi ia merasa hal aneh yang mirip dengan rasa senang itu di dalam dadanya. Ia yakin ia bukan seorang 'M' yang akan merasa senang dengan sebuah penindasan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring dengan makin besarnya rasa itu ketika ia merasakan sebuah 'kemenangan' Mayuzumi mulai berpikir lagi. _Sebenarnya yang mana kebebasanku?._ Saat ia menang bersama dengan tim Rakuzan, dan saat ia melihat senyum Akashi yang menunjukan bahwa ia bangga padanya. Mayuzumi meresa... senang. Lebih senang dari saat ia berkencan dengan ketenangan di atap sekolah. _Ini tidak mungkin kan?._

Mayuzumi meremas kaus depannya. Dan wajahnya menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik surai putihnya yang terlihat lembut.

Ia sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _After Winter-Cup_

Mayuzumi membaca Light Novel di atap sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun sedikit berbeda, kini ia terlihat tersenyum karena beberapa adegan di novel itu terlihat sangat lucu. Sejak Winter-Cup berakhir dengan kekalahan mereka melawan Seirin, Mayuzumi mulai sadar. Ia sadar bahwa-

"Mayuzumi-san"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal itu membuat Mayuzumi berpaling dari LN di tangannya. Ia melihat Seorang yang beberapa bulan lalu juga mengunjunginya di tempat yang sama. Rasanya seperti dejavu.

"Oh, Akashi? Tunggu- 'san?' ada apa ini?" Mayuzumi tidak heran dengan kedatangan Akashi, karena memang mungkin hanya Akashi yang mau repot-repot mendatangi seorang yang keberadaannya tipis seperti dirinya. Mungkin juga hanya Akashi yang menyadari keberadaanya di sekolah ini. Namun tiba-tiba Akashi memanggilnya dengan sufix 'san' itu membuatnya sangat heran. Atau sebenarnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya. _Aku tak merindukan panggilan itu keluar dari bibirnya kan?._ pikirnya.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu begitu di klub soalnya aku adalah kaptennya, Namun disini kau sudah kelas tiga dan aku masih kelas satu." Mayuzumi melihat poni akashi yang sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya bergoyang lembut karena tertiup angin. _Indah._ Batinya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini" Sambung Akashi dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan senang luar biasa yang membuat ia sadar. Bahwa Akashi benar-benar telah membebaskannya. Awalnya ia merasa di jajah oleh Akashi, ia pikir Akashi telah merampas kebebasannya, kebebasan yang ia kira adalah wujud dari kemerdekaan masa SMAnya. Ternyata... itu semua tidak benar.

Akashi telah memerdekakannya. Kebebasan yang dulunya ia pikir adalah segalanya, ternyata hanyalah semu. Ia berteman dengan sendiri dan ia telah di jajah oleh pikirannya sendiri, pikiran sempit bahwa hidup seperti itu sampai ia lulus adalah hal yang paling mulia. Nyatanya ia hanyalah seorang penyendiri yang munafik.

Namun...

Sejak Akashi datang dan mengulurkan tangannya. Akashi Membawanya untuk merasakan kebebasan yang sebenarnya. Merasakan hal yang sangat luar biasa seperti kerja sama tim, kemenangan, dan kekalahan. Akashi telah membebaskannya dari pikirannya yang sempit. menghentikan dirinya terus menerus di jajah oleh pikiran bodoh serta kemunafikan.

Mayuzumi tersenyum pada Akashi. Melihat Akashi yang terlihat bersinar di atasnya.

"Ya tentu saja... Akashi-kun"

 _Karenamu...Aku bisa menikmati masa-masa SMA ku dengan menyenangkan dan..._

 _Bebas._

 _ **END**_


End file.
